


Mystic Prompts

by migrationation_owl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happiness for everyone, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Literally everything will most likely end on a happy note, Multi, Prompt Fill, Rating May Change, Saeran is literally a walking spoiler so avoid his chapters on secret ends, Spoilers, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: Prompts of the relationship between MC and characters of Mystic Messenger.Most prompts from friends- |D





	1. Birthday (Jaehee/MC)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: MC celebrating Jaehee's birthday since it would look like Jahee wouldn't celebrate her own birthday often.

You fumble around the house, looking back at the clock every so often. Your eyes looked over at the pinned up calendar, and circled in a bright red marker, was the date of December 28th. Jaehee’s birthday. 

It’s been a few months after the first RFA party you held and a few months after Jaehee came up to you with that happy smile of hers. Those few months where she gave you the key, and after that, it was history. 

You smile fondly at the memories you made with RFA, with the other members, but especially the development you helped flourished in Jaehee. But also the relationship between you two as time went on. 

Best friends eventually went to lovers and many congratulations were given the chatroom. More so from Zen and Yoosung. 

When you first discovered that Jaehee didn’t celebrate her birthday from the other memories, it became your one mission to give her one when the time came. You glance nervously at the clock, any time she could come back and the cake wasn’t done. 

You weren’t _good_ at baking, nor at decorating. You tried your best honestly! Even followed a recipe online! Yoosung says that if you put your heart into it, it’ll taste delicious but at this point you were doubting that. The cake came out looking of the oven rather...decent, a bit burnt on the edges but edible still. But you feel time running out and you were already struggling to make the cake look as nice as possible. You may have smeared icing on your face but that didn’t bother you as much as the misspell of her name. You were fumbling around for so long that you didn’t even know you accidently piped out ‘Baehee’ instead of Jaehee on the cake. 

You were so distraught and trying to fix the mistake that you didn’t hear the door opening and Jaehee’s footsteps coming in. 

“I’m home!” You freeze, frantically trying to clean up the mess of a kitchen you created. 

The famous chef you invited to the party would be disappointed in you.

“____?” She called out your named, her footsteps getting closer. And you start panicking as you try to place the finishing touches on the cake. Then you looked up, seeing a bit of her hair poking out from the corner.

“W-Wait it’s not d-done!” You stuttered, ashamed on how the cake turned out you hide it behind your back before it was too late. Jaehee turned the corner and sees you and the kitchen in such a messy state. Jaehee covered her mouth, seeing icing and flour practically everywhere. 

“Oh my…What happened here?” Jaehee asked and you sighed, your shoulders dropping. 

“Well...I wanted to make something special..for you.” You look up at her, her eyes widened and a blush on her cheeks. “It’s a special day today s-so…” You shyly pulled out the cake from behind your back and present it to her. “..happy birthday Jaehee..” 

“O-Oh. ____ you didn’t have to.” Jaehee said humbly.

“But I wanted to!” She seems taken back from your exclaim. “The others told me you never really celebrated your birthday..or had the time to... But! This year I want to make that happen! Where you’re happy on your birthday! I-It’s not the best b-but…” 

“____.” She softly called out your name, gently cupping your face to face her. A soft smile was on her face. “Thank you...no one has done a thing like this for me before..but thank you. Regardless if it was my birthday or not, I’d be happy being here with you.” Jaehee leaned in to press her lips into yours. 

You both smile into each other’s kisses before Jaehee leaned back and touched your forehead with hers.

“Thank you for gracing me with your presence on my birthday, ____.”

* * *

OMAKE

“Baehee?”

“I-I was in a rush ok?!”


	2. Apple of My Eye (V/MC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: v is out with mc and is trying to take photos of nature but none of them are really standing out to him and he's frustrated but then mc moves into frame without noticing and he realizes that she just like gives more life and vibrancy to the photos and then cute feels happen
> 
> Established Relationship AU  
> Also spoilers for V's real name!

You and V decided to go to a local apple farm. It was your first time there to admire the multiple bearing trees and V was there to take pictures to fundraise. 

Like hitting two birds with one stone.

V focused intensely on the camera, changing the camera angles, the frame, the blur in the background. But none of the pictures quite captured the beauty that he was seeing.

Something was missing. And it frustrated V not knowing what was missing. 

He placed his sunglasses on his head and inspected the pictures he took. Squinting his eyes slightly to figure out what was missing. 

The scenery was beautiful no doubt, but it was still missing an element of warm, comfort. 

V runs his hand through his turquoise locks, sighing as he was about to let the lack of muse go.

“Jihyun! Look at this apple!” You cried out, calling for his attention. V held his breath when he looked at you.

The sunlight beaming down on the farm and through the cracks of the apple tree leaves. The vibrant red of the apple that was being held like a prize. But it was mostly you, the way the breeze brushed your hair, the sunlight highlighting your face and making your eyes shine. But most important the smile you had on, enjoyment, innocence.

It was just what he needed.

Quickly taking out his camera, aimed, and took a shot now with you in it. You didn't pay much attention to the click of the camera, assuming V was only getting more for the bidding. 

You look over at him, frowning slightly that he was so immersed with his camera. You pouted, stalking over towards the turquoise man. “Jihyunnn!” You called out his name.

You caught his attention and he gave you an apologetic smile before stashing his camera away. “Yes, I'm sorry ____. I have to take pictures you know?” That wasn't fair for V to give you such a sincere look. You take him by the arm and start dragging him off deeper in the farm. 

“Fine..come on Jihyun! There's still so much to see!” You tugged at his arm, urging him to follow. V chuckled and that got you confused. “What? What's so funny?” V shakes his head before placing his eyes on you. Your face starts turning warm under his gaze. “W-What?” 

“It's just..” V sighed contently. Leaning down to press his forehead on yours. “I find it still surreal of you calling me by my actual name. But I don't hate it, no. It rolls off your tongue like you were meant to say my name.”

You blush red, a small smile on your face as you lean in closer to V’s face. “Maybe I was~ Ji-hy-un~” You sound out his name slowly, squeaking slightly when you felt his hands wrap around your wrap and bringing you closer. 

You both stare into each other’s eyes before your lips touch each other for warm and loving kiss. You both pull away, faces still close to each other but facial expressions content.

“I love you Jihyun…”

“I love you too..”

“Say.. did you like the photos you've taken? You were taking a lot.”

His lips pull up to a curve, remembering the photo he had taken with you in it. He pressed his lips down on your nose for a quick kiss. “Yes, one of them truly is the apple of my eye.”

You didn't realize right away that it was you until it got framed up on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #visthemosttragiccharacterofmysticmessenger  
> #lethimbehappy
> 
> aLSO IDK HOW TO V


	3. Sick (Seven/MC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mc being sick af and seven gotta take care of them
> 
>  
> 
> I accidentally turned this to angst-  
> no really i did
> 
> Spoilers for Seven's real REAL name!

You ended up getting sick, like, bedridden sick.

The first symptoms, you brushed off it didn’t really bother you that much. Saeyoung thought otherwise. If there was one thing he was good at, it was noticing the little details like the way you drop your shoulders in exhaustion, how you seem more sluggish the passing day. 

He even voiced out his concerns that you should be getting more rest instead of searching for guests for the next party. But the fever you had growing made you so out of it that you didn’t even let your boyfriend’s words seep in. 

You closed your eyes, and apparently didn’t open them for a while. You’ve woken up feeling incredibly WORN DOWN. You felt yourself soaking your clothes from the amount of sweat that dripped down your body. Besides from feeling like you’re being cooked in the oven, considering the amount of blankets layered on top of your body and the wet towel placed on your forehead, overall you just feel like hell.

When you woke up, so did Saeyoung. It made you feel guilty to seeing your boyfriend’s worried face knowing that it was you that caused him in such a state of panic. Even more so that he decided to care for you until you felt better. 

And now you’re stuck, in bed, with a fever and Saeyoung watching over you. Your eyes shifted towards him, seeing him work on a new toy. It was still quite amazing how fast Saeyoung worked on a small machine like a toy and how well they worked. 

Your shifting alerted Saeyoung, causing him to pause from what he was working on and getting closer to your bedside. 

“Are you ok babe? Need anything?” Saeyoung placed a hand on your forehead, his face relaxing a bit to noticing your temperature dropping. “Serious~ Next time you gotta listen to your boyfriend!” Saeyoung teasingly scolded, slightly tapping his finger on your nose. Your face scrunched up and your boyfriend laughed at you cute expression. 

“I..I can take care of myself now.” You tried to voice out. “So y-you can go bac-”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Saeyoung suddenly serious which causes you to pause your thinking and look up at him. He stared down at you with his warm gold eyes, his face, fearful. “If I go and leave you alone, you might get sicker. Or worse!” His bangs covered his eyes, a pang in your chest as you slowly reached out to cup his cheek.

“Saeyoung…”

“I was so terrified when you fainted all of a sudden. Even when it was just a fever, I still have my fears.” Saeyoung spoke softly, gazing at you from behind his bangs as he placed his hand over yours to bring it closer to him. “I don’t want to lose you ___. No, you’re too important to me. You changed me, made me love myself and others. You were the light I have always been looking for in the darkness, the two in my binary world.” He presses kisses on your hand, and if you weren’t having a fever right now you’d thought that you were burning.

“So ____..” He spoke directly at you now and stared into your eyes. And all you can do is stare back in anticipation. “Let me take care of you from now on.” Squeezing your hand with the both of his, you noticed how warm they were as if your fever was nothing compared to the warmth of Saeyoung’s confession and love.

Your eyes soften, a soft smile formed on your face as you gave a gentle squeeze back to affirm him. “As long as I can do the same, Saeyoung.” And there you can feel your heart lighten from the smile and relieved expression on his face.

“YA-HOO!” He hooted and you chuckled at his antics. “Don’t worry babe! Dr. Saeyoung is here to make you feel all better~!” 

“Haha, will I get a treat for being a good patient?~” You chimed in. Saeyoung then leaned dangerously close to your face, his eyes darken slightly. 

“Of course~ So you better follow Dr. Saeyoung’s orders if you want to feel better~!”

You chuckle more, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. “Then hurry up and cure me doctor~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //cries  
> i just love seven so much


	4. Anniversary (Zen/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zen takes MC to the secret spot and diabetic fluff happens
> 
> Spoilers: Zen's real name and a bit of his route!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ADDED THE ANNIVERSARY THING BC I LIKE TO BUILD UP A MINI STORY EVEN THOUGH I NEED TO NOT SOMeTIMES

“H-Y-U-N~!” You sound out every syllable of his name before surprising him by giving your boyfriend a hug from behind. You could tell Zen was caught off guard when you received slight jolt from his body. 

“Ah? Is my princess trying to give her boyfriend a heart attack?” Zen smiled, turning around and wrapping his arms around you as you happily bury your face on his chest. You hear Zen laugh heartily, burying his nose in your hair, breathing in your scent. “Ahaha~ You’re so cute~ What am I going to do with you?” 

You hummed, striking an exaggerated thinking expression. “Hmm, I don’t know~ Maybeee! A kiss for your girlfriend!” 

Zen chuckled, pulling away to gently grab your chin, making you stare in those ruby eyes of his. “Very well, anything for my sweet~” He chimed, leaning in to press his lips against yours. You hum happily in the kiss, applying a bit more pressure and wrapping your arms around his neck. 

Hopefully you can manage it while trying to not lose yourself in the kiss.

Almost..Yes!

You smile in the kiss in a triumphant manner, which Zen seems to have taken a notice of and pulled away from the kiss. “Hmm? What’s making you so happy? Ah! Don’t tell me! It’s because you’re spending your life with the most perfect man right?” 

You roll your eyes to his own narcissism, but decide to indulge him. “Yes~ But also I manage to put _this_ on you without you noticing~” You giggled as his face scrunched up in confusion before looking down at his chest. 

It was Zen’s and your’s third anniversary, and you went out of your way to get a locket. You thought the idea was rather old, a locket with a picture of you and Zen happily next to each other without a care in the world. But you liked the idea of carrying a treasured picture close to your heart. 

With help, you were able to get one well crafted. A gold locket shaped like a heart with the engravings of Zen’s real name and your name. Jumin actually help provide the locket, a pretty high quality one. But you expected no less from someone who deeply cares for their friends. You thanked Jumin for the locket by the way.

Zen held up the locket for him to see, his eyes widening as he read the names engraved. “T-This..” His mouth opened, rendered speechless. You start laughing as his face looked more emotional and touched.

“That’s not just it though! Open it! Open it!” 

Zen pressed on the button and the locket swung open, revealing the photo of you two so happily in love on a beautiful day. He looked at the photo, being reminded of the nostalgia of it all. It was the first photo the two of you took together, the beginning picture that told the rest of their story.

His eyes softened, a gentle smile appeared on his face as he looked at you now. “____. This..This is truly the best thing I gotten. Aside from your love, but this..” Zen looked at it with such fondness and love that it made your heart swell up with happiness. “Thank you...____. I’ll treasure it forever, like I will do to you~” He grabbed one of your hands, bringing up to press a kiss on it.

But then he tugged your hand and the two of you were heading out of the house. You were confused.

“H-Huh? Hyun where are we going?” You asked.

“A place I would like to show you~ Here,” He handed you a helmet and you were gestured onto his motorcycle. “Wear it and hold on tight ok?”

* * *

You arrived with Zen on his motorcycle to a ledge of some sorts. What you saw, amazed you.

It was the city, all in it’s shining glory. At night time, it was truly something to see. The stars surrounded the buildings as it looked like they were a part of the night sky too on how their window lights illuminated in the darkness. 

There was something so familiar about this place and comforting about it. Zen slipped in, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to his chest. 

“Beautiful is it not? Now I have two of the beautiful things to look at. This view, and you.” He pressed a kiss the top of your head as you two continue to gaze the the background.

Then it hit you, you have seen this place before. Not physically but..

“Hyun? Is..Is this your secret spot?”

“Yep! I thought that..I’ve been wanting to show you this place some time now and since our anniversary was coming up I thought this was the perfect moment to show you.” His gaze softens as you place your hands on his. “Everytime I come here, I find peace as if it was my second home. But then I realized, what a familiar feeling I had when I was with you. You light up like the stars and light from the sky and city, no, you light up even brighter than that. I have fallen for you so deep that, I want to share everything with you now. For the rest of my life.”

You turn around and look up at Zen, your cheeks flushed but a grateful smile on your face. “Thank you..for showing me this..”

“Oh course my love~” He chuckled. “Happy anniversary, ____.” He said lowly, leaning down to your face with a soft gaze. “I love you.”

Your faces merely a few centimeters apart, your eyes softened as well as you can feel his breath grazing over your lips. “I love you too..Hyun. Happy anniversary...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there goes my writing virginity of zen-  
> i should be sleeping so grammar and spelling mistakes galore probably-


	5. Cherries (Zen/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zen reacting to MC being able to tie a cherry knot
> 
> and this is where i change the rating of this work- |D

“Hey babe?” 

You turn your head to Zen’s voice calling out for you, his attention seems to primarily focused on the dangling cherry he had between his fingers. You can read something in his eyes, but couldn’t place your finger on it.

“Did you know..” He bit the cherry off, separating the fruit from the stem before presenting the stem and looking at you with a sly look on his face. “It is said that people who are real good at kissing can tie a knot from a cherry stem~?”

You blinked, staring at Zen and the stem only for you to tilt your head in confusion. Not only was that something you have never really heard of, it was also something really ridiculous sounding. “No…?” You sounded unsure, but you were curious. “Can I see?” Your voice laced with innocence, so fixated on the cherry stem and the saying that you didn’t know the shocked and reddening face of Zen’s face. 

“Y-You w-w-want to try?” Zen shuttered out. You looked up at him and smiled.

“Well yeah! I want to try it out!” You lean over, plucking a cherry from a bowl on the table and taking the stem off from the fruit itself before putting it in your mouth.

“Ah well good luck cutie~ Not even I can pull it off.” Zen looked away dramatically, pulling a sadden expression to show his ‘distraught’. You give him props though, his acting was seriously good though. 

“Does that mean Zen’s a cherry boy~?” You teased, laughter filling your lungs as you watched Zen stutter and his entire pale face turn red. 

“O-Oh course not! I mean it’s not like I-! I-I mean-!” Overwhelmed, Zen covered his face behind his hands and vigorously shook his head. “NEVER MIND PRETEND I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING!” You giggled, swearing you can see fumes coming out from him. To pity him you gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. 

“Gahhh, why must you make everything so hot around here babe?” Your only reply was a giggle and a lean against him. 

“So, are you a cherry boy?” You asked again to watch Zen’s face burst into a red color again.

“STOPPPP!” He cried out, clearly embarrassed. “Don’t you know you should never ask a man something like that? Truly babe you’re cruel to your boyfriend~” He pouted and you giggled at his childish behavior. 

“Oh!” You exclaimed, catching Zen’s attention.

“Oh? What is it?”

You stuck your tongue out and even though you couldn’t see it, you knew by the feeling of it rolling around on your tongue that the cherry stem has a knot. Zen stared at the cherry knot with pure awe. 

“Y-You? Tied it?” Zen seemed so shell-shocked as you plucked the knot off your tongue and inspected it.

“Oh..I guess I did. Guess that makes me the better kisser~” You grinned, feeling Zen’s eyes on you. 

“Ohh? Come here!” Zen playfully growled, as you tried to get away only to fail and get wrapped up in his arms but that’s ok since you were having fun. “I’ve been in many roles where I had to kiss the girl so there’s no way~” He kissed your cheek and you laughed in his arms.

“Wanna bet?”

“Hm?”

You turn around to face him, staring at him with a smile that was challenging him. By the way his pupils seem to widen and you felt his breath hitch, you knew he was up for that challenge.

“Kiss me.” You simply said, but your voice told Zen enough what you wanted and what you meant. There you saw his eyes become a bit darker and the hold on you become more tighter, feeling one hand going up your thigh but you weren’t paying attention to that as you were to Zen’s face slowly approaching yours.

“Is that a challenge?” Zen said in a husky voice sending shivers up your spine, but also _excitement._

“Maybe it is~” Lips merely a few centimeters apart now as you lost yourself in the sea of red of Zen’s eyes. Your arms locked around his neck as your legs started straddling his waist.

“Then it’s a challenge you’ll get, my princess~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually the Sick prompt was probably the turning point of the rating but-
> 
> this defiantly has implications


	6. Studying (Yoosung/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mc helps Yoosung study by rewarding him with kisses
> 
>  
> 
> send help i keep ending these off with implied business-

“Awah! What do I do?” You can hear Yoosung cry though the screen. You hold a hand up to cover your mouth from chuckling at your boyfriend’s woes. 

Apparently there was a test in one of his courses in college and knowing Yoosung’s addiction to LOLOL, he’s having a very hard time keeping his grades afloat. He came all so suddenly in the chatroom, placing in distraught messages and his crying emoji. 

“You want me to come over and help you?” You offered, your thumbs waiting by the screen of your phone for Yoosung to reply. You’ve been to his house before, so your memory of the place and address was still fresh in your mind. 

“Huh? Really?” A smiling Yoosung emoji, how cute he was all the time, even though he tries to be more manly for you. He was still cute regardless. 

“That means!! I have to get the house all cleaned up! It’s such a mess..!” Several of his speech bubbles came through to chat as you started getting ready to leave the apartment.

“Gotta go! I’ll be waiting for you ___!” He exclaimed before leaving the chatroom. You tucked the phone in your pocket and headed out the door.

* * *

“Awahhh...I can’t concentrate..” Yoosung whined, with you sitting on the bed with him holding a notebook. You arrived to Yoosung’s house a couple minutes ago. He really does try his best to impress you considering how much of a mess he looked when he opened the door but still had that smile on his face. You gave him a little pat on the knee to reassure him before looking back at his notes. 

You ignored the little doodles of his LOLOL character on the sides and looked at his notes. Surprisingly Yoosung took good notes despite being a game addict. 

“Pay attention~” You chimed. “You can do it Yoosung I believe in you.” He looked up at you with star-struck eyes before his face becomes determined. You chuckled and proceeded. “Where is DNA most founded in an organism’s body?” You watched as Yoosung’s face scrunched up in confusion and concertration. It was cute.

“Aaa, the cell…?”

“Mhm~ Be more specific.”

“Aaah..the..mitochondria…?”

“Nope~ What’s the mitochondria’s role of a cell?”

“No more!” Yoosung cries, flopping over on his bed in defeat. “I can’t find the answers! And this is simple Biology too! My future is doomed…” You hear him softly weep into his blanket, only giving him a few pats.

Then you got an idea.

“How about this?” Yoosung looked up at you, gaining his attention and you smiled sweetly, leaning down as Yoosung’s face turned red the closer your face got to his. “Every answer you get right, you get a kiss~”

“A-A k-k-kiss?” Yoosung stuttered, embarrassed, but you can see he was interested. You got up and so did he as you nodded, confirming it.

“Yep! Now let’s try this again. What is the mitochondria?”

“The powerhouse of the cell. It holds onto the energy from the food you eat.” He answered correctly almost immediately after you questioned him. You clapped your hands, seeing that your method was working. 

“Good job Yoosung! You got this!” You cheered. Yoosung’s face shifted to a sheepish grin but relief nonetheless. 

“Y-Yeah! I think I do! Ahh~ I’m so grateful to have a girlfriend like you~” He leaned his head on your shoulder. “Hey hey ____! I love you.” He smiled brightly up at you and despite you two confessing many times to each other, those three words always made you blush. You giggled, holding his hand grom behind. 

“I love you too Yoosung..Now come on back to studying~” Even though you didn’t see it, you can feel Yoosung’s pout and disappointment. 

“Fine..hey! I didn’t get my reward!” You blinked and softly smiled.

“Ah, of course~” You leaned in pressing your lips against Yoosung’s. You can taste a bit of sweetness, probably from those Honey Buddha Chips Seven’s been giving him at monthly intervals. Or whenever he felt like it. Your lips parted as Yoosung’s tongue navigated in your mouth, tangling itself with yours leaving you hot and breathless. 

You both departed, leaving only a trail of saliva between tongues. Both of you were red, panting with half-lidded eyes. You didn’t even know you got onto Yoosung’s lap or that Yoosung was rubbing your waist and back.

“Hey ___?” His breath brushed against your ear shell, a shiver going up your spine. “If I answer all the questions right..will I get more than _just kisses?_ ” Sometimes Yoosung was cute, but now this Yoosung, the ‘man’ Yoosung. You gulped, shifting a bit from the hungry purple gaze staring at you.

“..there’s only one way to find out then, isn’t there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it honestly feels like im doing one like everyday-  
> how am i suppose to feel about me alWAYS HINTING SOME BITS GOING ON aFTER


	7. Sweet Kisses (Saeran/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mc offers saeran candy
> 
> Spoilers: Saeran is literally a walking spoiler for the entire game and secret ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ABANDONED A JUMIN DRABBLE FOR THIS ONE
> 
> bc i couldnt do a jumin one- |D  
> I SHOULD BE SLEEPING MIGHT HAVE MISTAKES BLEH

Halloween was approaching fast, and Halloween means candy sales. And Saeyoung HAD to buy to what it seems to be about 10 bags of every candy they had available during the month. And of course, considering the amount, you opened a bag and started eating some of the contents. With the help of the person who primarily brought them.

However, thing was that, it was just you and Saeyoung eating the candy. Or so what you thought until you start noticing wrappers that you didn’t cause started appearing all over the household floor.

You peek up to look at the twin sitting across from you, his eyes focused on the book in his hands. There was nothing but silence between the two of you, and dealing with Saeyoung has made you _hate_ the silence. 

Taking glances between Saeran and the bag of candy nearby, you pondered for a moment before letting a question slip out of your mouth.

“Hey Saeran..do..do you want some candy?” You suddenly asked out of the blue, freezing slightly when his teal eyes looked up from his book to yours.

It has been several weeks now after Mint Eye, after V’s funeral, after Rika’s disappearance to therapy. After Saeyoung got his twin brother back. It was rough the first couple of weeks, where Saeran kept pushing his older twin away and having angry outbursts now and then. He did started to mellow down after getting use to having support. You and Saeyoung, along with the other RFA members were there supporting him, subtle enough for it not to be overwhelming for someone recovering from brainwashing and drugs.

But he was showing signs of getting in touch with his mind, and that was good for everyone. Saeyoung once came to you, crying because his brother was the first one to talk to him. 

Ironically, out of everyone Saeran talks to. He talks to you mostly. He said your presence was more comforting. You weren’t sure how it came to be, from the little conversations the two of you have, but you started to become fond of him.

Teal eyes just stared at your face, his walls still up slightly. “Don’t give me that look. And don’t say you don’t like candy either, I know you’re also eating them. Here.” You simply smiled and dug your hand in the candy bag before tossing one to him, catching him off-guard and fumbling around trying to catch the thrown piece. 

“I-I..!” Saeran looked up, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Probably because he knew he was caught and you were onto him. He opened his mouth to deny your statement when he looked down at the candy piece in his hand. “..thanks..” He muttered before popping the candy into his mouth and quickly going back to read his book. But you noticed how red his ears was and you chuckled at the cute display. 

You were about to go back to looking at your phone when you caught Saeran peeking around his book, looking at the candy bag and the look on his face as if he’s heavily debating whether or not to ask for more like a child. It was so cute it hurts your heart. 

He noticed you getting up and retrieving the bag. Saeran ducked back behind his book as you made your way towards where he was sitting and sat next to him with the bag in your hands. “Here! We can share. That way I don’t always have to throw you a piece.” You said with a smile as you pop a candy in your mouth. Your snickered slightly to the dumbfounded face on Saeran’s face as the blush on his cheeks grew more vibrant.

“Um, thanks..” He said softly, looking away from you and did he just move a few inches away from you?

You frown slightly, but decided to respect the distance between the two of you. He was probably uncomfortable being so close to you, or close to anyone really. You look up at the book he was reading, something you never really noticed. “What you reading there?”

Saeran hunched up, face trying to hide in the pages of the book and avoiding your gaze. “I-It’s nothing but a child’s story..not really interesting..” And he sat still, waiting for any negative remarks towards him for the type of books he read. He waited, but those words never came.

“Ohh..What’s it about?” He blinked, genuinely surprised you were interested.

“Um well..” He flipped through some pages, you scooted up closer to him to see the pages. “It’s more of a collection of stories.”

“Like fairytales?” Saeran nodded slightly, embarrassed. 

“Y-Yeah..”

“I see.” You smiled fondly up at him. “I’d always liked fairy tales because they were always happy. Even when in the middle when it seems like the villain got away, there was always a happy ending. As unrealistic as it is, it was always nice knowing that even when times are getting tough, it’ll go back to being happy. It’ll take time, but..it’ll happen.”

Saeran looked at you, almost at a lost of words. Eventually you noticed Saeran’s gaze on you and stared back. “Do..Do you think I can have a happy ending?” You faintly heard a ‘with you.’ added onto his sentence and honestly you weren’t sure if you were answering to the incomplete or complete question. 

“Yeah..I do.” You felt a tug in your chest, something pulling you closer to the twin next to you. It only took a couple of seconds before you snapped out of the little trance you had. “S-So um, what’s your favorite story? ” You sheepishly smiled, a bit flustered from the moment you had with Saeran. “O-Or you want another piece of candy?” You turn around to receive a piece and as soon as you turned back, you were met with a pair of lips on yours.

It didn’t even render you that it was Saeran’s lips kissing you. But it was how soft they were, how sweet it tastes, and how _right_ it just felt. You eventually relaxed into his kiss, leaning forward to kiss him back. 

The two of you stopped kissing and simply stared in each other’s eyes. You saw anxiety, slight fear, but you also saw love and warmth. He was scared of being rejected by you. 

He flinched slightly when you went to go hold his hand, but then showed relief in his posture and expression knowing you have accepted him as he entwines his fingers with yours. Both you and Saeran stayed like that, close to each other, comfortable in each other’s embrace. Saeran chuckled to himself which made you look up at him.

“What is it?”

“N-No it’s nothing just..” He leaned closer to you, which in response you leaned your head on his shoulder. “You taste sweet.”

You blinked before snickering. “Does that mean I taste better than candy?” 

Saeran leaned back down closer to your face with a smile. “Definitely better than candy.” Before fully leaning down to capture your lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOOK SO LONG FINISHING IM SORRY EVERYONE  
> I LOVE MY BOI SAERAN


	8. The Perfect Brew (Jaehee/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jaehee tries making a coffee blend for MC, but its 3 am in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello its been a while-  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_
> 
> enjoy the baehee

The sky was still pitch black and the birds were still asleep. The early morning was still very quiet, just as it should be in the universe. So you really had no idea why Jaehee was up, at 3 am in morning, fumbling around in the kitchen. 

 

You rose from the bed you share with Jaehee, noting how cold and uncomfortably empty it was without your girlfriend in it with you. You squinted at the little creek of light peeking out the doorway and looked over at the clock. You stretched your back and let out a yawn before slipping on your slippers and trudging towards the kitchen where all the noise was coming from.

 

You tiredly walked your way to the kitchen, hearing little murmurs in Jaehee’s voice. No that’s not right. Maybe she would like something lighter? Or perhaps-

 

You poke your head out from the corner of the kitchen, still couldn’t see each other because of the exhaustion so your eyes were still closed. “Jaeheee..” You yawned out. “Whatcha doinggg..?” The little clanking sounds being scurried off made you curious.

 

Before you could even open your eyes and see what Jaehee was doing, she was already there blocking your vision and placing her hands on your shoulders. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” She said with a worried expression, it was cute but you were tired as well. You wrapped your arms around Jaehee’s waist and nuzzled your face in the crook of Jaehee’s neck. 

 

Did Jaehee’s body get warmer? You mentally shrugged, it was warm enough for you now since the weather decided to drop a few degrees. “Come back to beddd…!” You whined. “It’s cold and lonely and I miss having you in my arms..!” 

 

You hear an amused huff from Jaehee. She moved slightly away from your head to press light kiss on your lips. “You can go back, I’ll be there momentarily I just need-” She was about to turn around when the grip on her waist tightened. 

 

“But Jaehee..! I need you nowww!” 

 

“Please don’t say such things like that, people can get the wrong idea.”

 

“Don’t care! Only care for you..” You pouted. “What are you making anyways that requires you to be up at-” You turned towards the nearest clock on the wall and squinted your eyes before turning back to Jaehee. “Three thirty in the morning?”

 

Jaehee sighed with defeat. “Well, I wanted to make a brew. A truly amazing one that you would love! It would the perfect brew for you..” She said more softly.

 

Your mind was a little less foggy now that you’ve been up for a while for Jaehee’s words to seep in. You smile to yourself, your girlfriend was too precious for this world and it still makes your heart race knowing she loves you in her own special ways. 

 

“Silly Jaehee~” You giggled, bringing Jaehee’s lips down to yours for a tender kiss. “I already have something truly amazing to love and that’s you.” 

 

“Oh..I see then.” She softly chuffed, a small smile on her face.

 

“But you know what is the perfect brew? Me. You. Bed. Now.” You stated before grabbing Jaehee’s hand and dragging her to your bedroom. Behind you heard Jaehee chuckle, with her fingers entwined with yours.


End file.
